thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Battle of the Exes II
is the 26th season of The Challenge. It premiered on January 6th, 2015 and concluded with the reunion special on March 24th, 2015. It is the sequel to the 2012 season, Battle of the Exes. This season marks the final television appearances of Diem Brown and Ryan Knight. Description takes twenty six of the most infamous former flames, recent splits, and fresh faces from other MTV reality series, to Panama for one of the most explosive Challenge formats yet. Once paired up with their exes, these competitors must overcome their past in order to face the present, if they want a shot at claiming their share of the $350,000 grand prize. Will romances be rekindled or will unresolved issues ruin these pairs? Between the bitter rivalries, jealous lovers, and demanding challenges, it’ll take the ultimate couple to withstand the pressures of the game. And with a brand new, mid-season twist that will shock the cast like never before, the stakes have never been higher for these exes to work as teams. Cast |} Format Each team participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination round — "The Dome." The winning team of each challenge earns the title of "Power Couple," as well as immunity from entering The Dome, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to The Dome. The "Power Couple" also earns the right of choosing the team that will face the last-place finisher in The Dome. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $350,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $250,000 ($125,000 each) *'Second Place:' $70,000 ($35,000 each) *'Third Place:' $30,000 ($15,000 each) Twists * Battle of the EX-iled: After the first eight "Dome" games, a losing team will have a chance to re-join the competition in "Battle of the EX-iled," which will pit a newly-eliminated couple against the winner of the previous week's "Ex-iled" winner. Game Summary Elimination chart Notes: *Diem fell severely ill following the "Rounding the Bases" challenge in Episode 2. At the beginning of Episode 3, T. J. Lavin delivered the news that Diem was medically unable to continue competing. CT was sent home as a result of being partnered with Diem. *In the "Speed Dating" challenge, Zach & Jonna transferred the highest amount of balls from one tractor trailer to another. However, their eleventh and winning ball was not counted due to Zach jumping from one trailer to another before Jonna had returned to the starting position of one trailer, which had been explained in the rules by T. J. Lavin. Therefore, Zach & Jonna, Leroy & Nia and Wes & Theresa finished in a three-way tie, and the team with their balls transferred in the fastest time — Leroy & Nia — were declared the winners. *Prior to the final Dome elimination in Episode 11, Nia was sent home following an incident in which she verbally and physically assaulted Jordan, temporarily leaving Leroy without a female partner. After Wes & Theresa were eliminated by Leroy & Nia in Episode 9, Theresa was subsequently brought back to the competition as Leroy's replacement partner for the "X-Battle" Dome. Leroy & Theresa hooked up and had sex during Rivals II. The relationship caused waves due to the Wes, Leroy, and Theresa love triangle and for the infamous Jungle voting in Episode 5 of Rivals II. *Jay & Jenna were disqualified during the Final Challenge, after they failed to complete the third checkpoint. Prior to the Final Challenge, host T. J. Lavin explained that a team was required to complete the final challenge in order to earn any money. Dome Progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team could not finish the final challenge and received third place but were disqualified and received no money since they did not finish. : The team won the "Power Couple" mission and put another team into the Dome. : The team was not selected to go into the Dome. : The team won in the Dome. : The team lost in the Dome, was sent to "Battle of the EX-iled," and was later permanently eliminated during "Battle of the EX-iled." : A contestant was removed from the competition due to illness, so his/her partner was also eliminated. : A contestant was disqualified from the competition, but his/her partner later received a replacement teammate in the Dome. Battle of the EX-iled ;Competition : The team won the Ex-ile competition, and returned to the actual game. : The team won in the Ex-ile. : The team was in the Ex-ile, but did not compete against any team. : The team wasn't in the "Battle of the EX-iled" competition. : The team lost the Ex-iled match, and was permanently eliminated from the game. : A contestant was removed from the competition due to injury, so his/her partner was also eliminated. Episode guide Trivia * is the first season to cast contestants from a show that is not produced by Bunim/Murray productions. Category:Seasons Category:Battle of the Exes II